Darkness Decends Book 1
by StarCatTibalt
Summary: "It should have ended that day. It should have ended when Voldemort was finally defeated, but it wasn't. Everything that had happened, from the moment Harry Potter first entered Hogwarts to the moment the Dark Lord fell, was only a prelude to the real war we would fight, against an evil that should have never been forgotten. We have paid dearly for that mistake." - Ginny Weasley


**IMPORTANT ARTHUR'S NOTICE! PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!**

 **Greetings everyone! I'm StarCatTibalt and I've return to FanFiction with a new fanfic set in the world of Harry Potter. The concept of this story is based on the idea of "What is Voldemort wasn't the real enemy of the wizardry world? What if there was far greater evil that the world had deliberately forgotten?"**

 **In addition to being set in the world of Harry Potter, this story will also feature post-apocalyptic sci-fi setting, its style resembling both _The Terminator_ movies and the _Castlevania_ video games. To also give readers an idea of what this story is like and how dark and serious it is, I will place in music titles of songs belonging to the Synthwave/Retro Electro/Darkwave music genre. To give an example: TITLE/ ARTIST. All songs will be, and should be, featured on YouTube. No copyright infringement is intended in both the music or the Harry Potter francise. All right belong to their respective owners.  
**

 **I intend this to be a multibook series but we'll how it goes from here. Thank you for reading and enjoy this little prologue. Chapter 1 should be up in a few days!**

* * *

 **SONG: THEY'RE HERE / DANCE WITH THE DEAD  
**

 _Earth, 2002_

 _Five years have passed since the day the wizard Harry Potter finally triumphed in his quest to destroy evil... only to see a far greater one rise. The moment Lord Voldemort was defeated, his body came apart and the pieces were turned into shining beacons that was sent out around the world. This marked the return of an evil that the wizardry world should have never forgotten. This evil was called Caivano, a family of Italian wizards who from the last years of the Renaissance committed such horrifying atrocities that no historian ever recorded their names or their deeds._

 _During his quest to create the Horcruxes, Lord Voldemort had unknowingly broken the seals that had contained the souls of the Caivano family for nearly three hundred years. Through their influence the Dark Lord continued his work, completely unaware that he was being used as a puppet. When Harry Potter finally defeated him, the Caivano's made their move. Many of those at Hogwarts who witnessed the return of this horrifying evil would die a horrible death moments afterward, including the Boy Who Lived, the one who had spent his entire youth fighting one evil only to be killed but another._

 _The return of the Caivano family plunged the world into a new and terrifying dark age. Monstrous creatures, emotionless cyborgs, and killing machines roamed around freely, destroying everything in their path. Those who do not fight either become the family's pawns or their slaves. The family's giant flying castles now float over the remains of the once great wizardry schools of the world and famous cities, a terrifying reminder of who now rules this world. No human, wizard or muggle, is safe. Not even the sun brings any sort of comfort or warmth. Yet... all is not yet lost._

 _The Order of the Phoenix has joined forces with muggle world in a desperate effort to defeat the Caivano family and save humanity from extinction. Combining magic with conventional weapons, both old and new, the Order is humanity's last hope of defeating the darkness and bringing light back into the world. The once secret world of wizardry and withcraft has now become known around planet Earth and the members of the Order having been now given the name_ The Warlocks _. They alone carry the hopes and dreams of a better tomorrow.  
_

 _Now, as the war for planet Earth continues, the one question remains... What will the future bring?_


End file.
